


Not Getting Much Sleep Tonight

by MaLau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aww, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLau/pseuds/MaLau
Summary: Pining thoughts, pillow lines and kisses. Sirius can't sleep due to thoughts of Remus.





	Not Getting Much Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a minute since I posted. Been busy moving and everything, but I'm glad to be able to post. Enjoy this soft fic, with loads of fluff and pining just for y'all. :)

It's almost five in the morning and Sirius still can't sleep. Just the thought of Remus, his moony, lying so close has kept him awake into the early hours of the morning. 

He couldn't shut his mind off. Couldn't stop it from racing with thoughts of warm amber eyes looking at him, of strong hands and a bitten lip. 

He layed there, listening to the breaths of Remus, wishing he could wake up to those puffs of breath on his face. Wake up to pillow lines on his face, and a warm arm wrapped around him. 

But he can't. No. Remus wasn't his, even though he liked to call him that secretly. Remus didn't want to wake up next to him. Remus didn't yearn and ache for him in the way Sirius did for him. 

Just then, Sirius heard a movement in the dark coming from Remus' bed. 

"Hey," Remus whisper was faint in the dark of the dorm ,"get over here, I can practically hear you thinking." 

Sirius' heart leaped into his throat. Pounding and nervous. He slowly crept over and slid in as Remus made room for him. He wrapped his arms around Sirius, which he wasn't about to protest. As he lay there in Remus' arms, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he leaned in, and kissed him. It would be magical, he thought, blushing. 

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Remus asked. Right. Werewolf sight. Damn. 

"It's nothing, I just really need to tell you something so please don't hate me." He rushed out, eyes squeezed shut. He hadn't planned on saying that, too late now though. 

"Okay..."

"Re, I love you so much. I think about you constantly and it keeps me up at night. I can't stand the thought of losing you to someone else, and I sure as hell don't plan to. I just can't get enough of you, and I know you don't feel the same and I'm sorry, but-"

He was cut off as a press of warmth was felt against his lips. After a moment of realization, he responded. It wasn't the kiss he imagined. Not rough or hurried. It was slow, gentle but passionate all the same. 

Slowly he pulled back, eyes still closed and felt Remus run a hand through his hair. 

"I love you too." Was the reply to his hurried confession. A smile grew across his face, and he leaned back in again, Remus meeting him, and they twined their hands together. 

Let's just say, Sirius wasn't the only one that didn't get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, too cute. Thanks for reading, I hope it gave you the fluffiness you were looking for. I'm thinking about doing a series of dumb stuff I've heard people say, it'll be a comedy series. Let me know if that's something you guys would like! :)


End file.
